


Let's Go To Bed Before You Say Something Real

by cecilia095



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:24:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5785234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecilia095/pseuds/cecilia095
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just one kiss, one drunken kiss, and Quinn doesn't owe Rachel anything, and Rachel's straight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Go To Bed Before You Say Something Real

**Author's Note:**

> I know, _I know_ , it's 2016, why am I still writing Glee fic? (I couldn't help myself.)
> 
> \---
> 
> Title comes from "I Always Knew" by The Vaccines. A+ song.

Rachel calls off the wedding in April.  
  
"Here," she says coldly, but she's putting on a front, because she's three seconds away from sobbing and telling him to forget the whole thing, to take her back, that she's sorry, that she's --  
  
Finn takes the ring from her and cups it in his fist and then says, "I hope you're happy, Rachel."  
  
Her shoulders shake. "Hardly. Finn, can I go now?"  
  
She's about to bawl at his doorstep, and he knows this, so he just puffs out his cheeks and says, "Sure."  
  
She cries the entire elevator ride down.  
  
—  
  
Quinn moves to New York in May, right after she graduates, and she calls Rachel the second she's settled because she hasn't made any other friends yet, and -- "No, I'm not using you until I find cooler, prettier friends, Rachel," Quinn insists. "High-School-Me might've done that to you, though."  
  
They meet at this coffee shop three blocks down from Rachel's apartment, and even though she stopped drinking coffee two months ago, she lets Quinn order her the tallest drink and a pastry, and they aren't even sitting down for three minutes before Quinn asks, "So what happened?" with wide eyes and then a sympathetic smile.  
  
"You mean why did I call off my wedding?"  
  
"Well... yeah."  
  
"Sometimes people just outgrow each other," Rachel says, and she knows it sounds like a bad excuse, and that she eventually has to come to terms with why she couldn't marry him, but for now, ' _We outgrew each other_ ' works just fine.  
  
Quinn doesn't say anything, just smacks her lips together and furrows her brows and lifts her coffee cup up to her mouth.  
  
Rachel sets down her own coffee and narrows her eyes at Quinn. "What? Are you smiling right now, Fabray?"

Quinn brushes her hand against Rachel's on the tabletop, and she sticks her tongue between her teeth and laughs. 

"Sometimes people  _also_ need a new beginning," Quinn says after a second, and Rachel has no idea what she means, so she just rubs her lips together and nods.

—

Rachel doesn't plan on kissing Quinn, she really doesn't. 

It's seventy-nine degrees at the end of June, and the windows in her apartment only open halfway, and it's  _hot_ , and she starts to tug her t-shirt off but then -- "Sorry," she apologizes, and Quinn just shakes her head and pours more wine into both of their glasses. "It's hot in here, right?"

Quinn takes a sip of her drink and then says, "Scorching."

Rachel's t-shirt is off and on the floor, and she's wearing nothing but a black bralette underneath, and she  _thinks_ Quinn's looking at her boobs but she's too tipsy to know for sure.

They're both sitting on these throw pillows Rachel bought at IKEA on sale last winter, and they're on their fourth (fifth?) glass of rosé, and the way the light is hitting Quinn from Rachel's living room window makes her look almost inhuman, as if the girl needed to get any prettier.

(She didn't. Quinn Fabray has always been ethereal, and Rachel Berry has always been... Well... No one's ever called her 'ethereal'.)

"Hey. Wait. Weren't you dating Puck?" Rachel asks, and she sets her glass down on a coaster. 

Quinn laughs almost bitterly. "About that..."

Rachel wrinkles her nose. "Was it the mohawk?" 

"His juvenile hairstyle was the  _least_ of our problems," Quinn says, and then she takes another, longer sip of wine. "Puck stopped pleasing me a long time ago."

Rachel almost chokes on her rosé. "Um.  _Sexually_?" 

"Well, that too, but..."

Rachel goes to play with the ring on her left hand, because she always plays with the ring on her left hand when she's a little bit nervous, (or drunk, _or both_ ), but then she remembers it isn't there anymore. 

"I dated a few girls in college, you know," Quinn says, and almost too-proudly. Rachel just cocks an eyebrow at her. "I'm serious. After I slept with Santana I had a... Well... I guess most people would call it an 'epiphany', but I don't want to give her  _that_ much credit, because she's kind of a fucking bitch."

"Oh my God, are you - Not that I - I'm not  _judging_ you -"

"That voice?" says Quinn, and then she takes her almost-empty wine glass and points it at Rachel. "Judge-y."

"So you're... a lesbian?"

Quinn laughs and fixes the pillow underneath her, looking at Rachel as she does so. "I mean, if you  _need_ to slap a label on it..."

Rachel swallows thickly, and she tries to ignore the way the living room is starting to look blurry. 

"I'm sorry if that was too much," Quinn apologizes, and then she stands up from her spot on the carpet. "Are you done?"

"W-What? Oh. The wine. Yes. Here." She hands Quinn her glass, and then she waits until Quinn gets back from putting both of them in the kitchen sink before she asks, "If I wanted to kiss you, would you let me?", and it's not too out-of-character for Rachel, to be this forward, but Quinn is still taken by surprise.

"Um." She laughs, and not just because she's probably drunk. "Come here, Rachel."

They take it to the couch, and Rachel's leg is draped over Quinn's lap, and she's never  _ever_ kissed a girl -  _ever_ \- and Quinn tastes so much different than Finn tastes, and it's almost like she kisses her a little softer, takes care of her a little better, and --

"Wow. Um. Thank you."

Quinn pulls away, but her hand is still on Rachel's thigh. "You're welcome."

—

Who the hell  _is she_? July comes, and Quinn's busy with this new job, and Rachel's happy New York is working out for her, really she is, but  _God damn Fabray,_ _call me back_.

Rachel spends a mid-July afternoon down at the theatre, rehearsing for this audition she's promised herself she's going to land in the fall. Rachel spends a mid-July evening with a beer, and Quinn Fabray's Facebook page open on her laptop, and her phone on full-volume in case Quinn calls and wants to go out - or stay in.

It was just one kiss, one  _drunken_ kiss, and Quinn doesn't owe Rachel anything, and Rachel's  _straight_ , - she's always been straight, - but why is she thinking about the way Quinn sucked on her top lip when she kissed her and not about the fiancé she left just three months ago?

Rachel shakes off whatever she's feeling about Quinn and closes her laptop, and then she pulls her phone off of the dining room table and dials Finn. 

He almost sounds disappointed with her through the phone, and she gets it; she's disappointed with herself too. "What do you - Wait, is this a butt dial? You gotta stop butt dialing me, Rachel."

"Not a butt dial," she says in one breath, and then she says, "What have you been up to?"

Finn laughs sarcastically and says, "I don't know, getting over the fact that my fiancée and I just broke up, maybe."

"Finn, I know you hate me, and... well... rightfully so, but I just have to ask you -"

"No, we can't get back together, Rach."

"I wasn't -" She pauses, and then she sighs. "Do I come off as gay to you?"

"Oh my God, are you dating chicks now?"

"Well, no, but..."

" _But_ you want to? Look, Rachel, I still care about you and I probably always will, but you can't talk about this with me. Go call Kurt or something."

She shakes her head. "Kurt stopped speaking to me the day I gave you back the ring."

"Oh, did he? Good to hear."

—

Quinn's at her apartment door on the first day of August, and Rachel kind of wants to grill her about what she's been up to, or  _who_ , but then she realizes she's being crazy and she just gives her a hug and tells her, "I've got wine."

"Great." Quinn claps her hands together, and she sits down on the couch in the living room, taking the white floppy hat she's wearing off and placing it beside her. "You look good."

Rachel smooths her hands down her sides after she sets down the wine bottle on the coffee table. "Really?"

Quinn smiles and reaches out to grab a wine glass. "Yeah,  _really_."

Two glasses in and Rachel's in Quinn's lap, Quinn grabbing at Rachel's ass with a little more force than Rachel's used to. They lock lips, and it's nothing like the first time - not as gentle, not as slow, not as careful. Rachel doesn't care, though, and she sighs into Quinn's lips, and then she moans, and then she forgets about Finn, or that one time she made out with Sam, or the one time she had to kiss that decent-looking sophomore in the Fall Musical her freshman year, or --

Rachel's the one to pull away first, and Quinn looks like she's about to beg for more, her hands running down Rachel's forearms slowly.

"Was I good?" Again: Not out-of-character for Rachel to be this upfront, this  _crazy_.

"You know what," Quinn says, and she narrows her eyes, "you really were."

—

They do things Rachel never would've guessed she would've  _ever_ done with a girl -  _ever_ \- a week later.

It's eighty-two degrees in Rachel's apartment, and Quinn unbuttons her shirt the second she walks in the door.

Rachel wants to talk about what they're about do, because she's  _Rachel_ and she  _has to_ , but Quinn brings a finger to her lips and shushes her, says, "Trust me" in a low voice.

"Someone  _really_ wasn't treating you right sexually," Quinn says, and Rachel's legs are spread apart, and she's trembling at the touch of Quinn's tongue to her clit. "I bet he didn't know how to do  _this_ ," she says, pulling away for a second, "half as good as I can."

Rachel silently agrees, and Quinn thrusts her tongue harder and harder against Rachel's clit, and then she teasingly adds a finger to the mix and makes Rachel moan in a way she's almost not sure she's ever moaned before.

Rachel's  _Rachel_ , and after she finishes, she wants to cuddle, or lay there and talk about their hopes and dreams, still undressed, still hot and sweaty and stuck to each other.

Quinn's  _Quinn_ , and after Rachel finishes, she stands up in just her bra and her underwear and tucks her hair behind her ears. "I have to go. Let's do this again soon, okay?"

—

There's no one Rachel can talk about Quinn to, because, well, she's The Devil Reincarnated for breaking off her engagement to Finn, and everyone she knows is on his side. It's something she's forced to keep to herself, and there's no one around to stop her from leaving a drunken voicemail to Quinn one night in August when she's lonely, three glasses of rosé deep, and thinking about the way Quinn's tongue feels on every part of her body.

—

"Rachel, this isn't - We aren't - We're not dating."

Rachel swallows thickly and puts her pants back on. "I know that, Quinn, but I've never  _done this_ before."

"What? Sex with a girl?" Quinn laughs, and then she raises her eyebrow. "You definitely have."

"No, I've never been casual. With anyone. I've dated two people in my entire life and both of them were serious. I mean, I was  _engaged_ , Quinn."

"And now you're not," Quinn says, and now her teeth are gritted and she looks pissed off. "Jesus Rachel, can you ever just... I don't know...  _have fun_?"

She shakes her head. "I  _do_ , Quinn, but sometimes I want more than you just coming over here whenever you feel like it, going down on me, and then leaving."

"What do you want, a girlfriend?" Rachel doesn't say anything back, and Quinn lets out a shaky breath. "Wait, you actually  _do_ , don't you? Crap."

"I-It's not your fault," Rachel says frantically. "It's this - I put these ideas in my head, and I also just called off my wedding a few months ago so I'm an even bigger mess than usual."

Quinn's still kneeling on the living room floor, nothing but her bra on, and Rachel almost forgets she's basically naked. "Rachel," she says, her voice throaty.

"What, Quinn?"

"I'm not doing this with anybody else."

—

In September, Quinn takes Rachel to this concert in this underground club, and she's all, "I know you're gonna hate it, because it's not Broadway, or off, or  _off_ off, but..."

Quinn's right; Rachel hates the concert, and she hates Quinn for taking her, and ' _Barbra would never come to a joint like_ this,  _Quinn._ '.

They push past the crowd and find an empty spot against a wall in the corner of the room, and Quinn puts her hands in Rachel's hair when they kiss.

—

They become Girlfriends - like legit, official, You-Can-Hold-My-Hand-In-Public-Now Girlfriends - at the end of September.

—

Quinn (sort of) tells Rachel she loves her the second time Rachel ever goes down on her. It's not her forte, and she's embarrassed about it, but when she's finished, Quinn leans down and cups her face with both of her hands and says, "Stop. Overthinking. It. Jesus. I love you even if you kind of suck at eating me out."

Rachel, because she's Rachel, is all: "Let me try again, I bet I'll be better at it this time.", and Quinn just shakes her head 'no' and sucks on Rachel's bottom lip.

—

"Wait, it's  _Quinn_? You're dating  _Quinn_?"

Finn sounds horrified on the other end of the phone, and Rachel won't tell him that Quinn is in her shower right now. "Um. Are you mad?"

"No, I'm just  _so happy_ that my ex-girlfriend and my ex-fiancée are lesbians."

"To be fair, I had no idea before she showed up, or else I would've told you."

—

It's raining out, and they're cooped up in Rachel's apartment for what feels like  _days_ , and neither of them can remember the last time they had on clothes.

Quinn finds Rachel's hand beneath the sheets, and uses her free hand to push Rachel's bangs out of her face. "Hey," she says, tongue between her teeth.

"Hey," Rachel says back. She's hovering over Quinn, both of her hands sliding up and down her torso. 

Quinn squeezes her eyes shut, and then she falls back onto the pillow behind her head. "You know, I always kind of thought you were hot in high school."

"I mean, that  _does_ explain the pornographic pictures you drew of me on the bathroom walls..." Rachel says, biting down on her lip.

Quinn sighs, and she knows she can't even argue that one. "I'm really glad I moved to New York a month after you dumped Finn. It's like God sent a sign: ' _Dear Quinn, Please help Rachel realize she's into pussy before it's too late._ '"

"You didn't even know until you boned  _Santana_ ," Rachel reminds her, and Quinn scrunches her nose in disgust. "Thank you for helping me realize my true potential."

"Happy to help," Quinn says with a smirk, and then she throws the sheet off of the two of them and finds herself in-between the only pair of legs she ever wants to be in-between again.

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests at my [Tumblr](http://dresswithoutsleeves.tumblr.com/ask), for anyone who is interested/wants to keep me motivated to write/wants to prompt me with ideas better than what I can come up with. Thank you for reading. xxx


End file.
